In various localities where domestic trash pick-ups are accomplished by private trash collecting firms or municipal trash collecting agencies, the domestic trash receptacles from which trash is to be collected may not be positioned on the inside of a fenced area requiring the trash collecting workers to enter the fenced areas. Accordingly, if a homeowner wishes to maintain his trash receptacles within a fenced area and to thereby prevent loose neighborhood dogs from gaining access to his trash, the homeowner must pick up and carry the trash receptacles to the exterior of the fenced area on trash pick-up days. Further, some municipalities require that trash receptacles be supported in an elevated position above the ground in order to discourage rodents and other undesirables from gaining access to the trash. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved elevated support for trash receptacles and including structure whereby the trash receptacle may be more readily shifted from within a fenced area to the outside of the fenced area on trash pick-up days.
Examples of previously patented structures, including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 447,819, 542,347, 2,582,906 and 3,491,895.